deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Twitcher
in a Level 6 Military Suit facing a Twicher]] Twitchers are the result of the corpses of Marines stationed onboard the USM Valor equipped with stasis modules in their Body Armor who have been transformed. They are physically similar to Slashers, but as they were created from Marines and not civilians they are much tougher. A disturbing side effect of the transformation is that the stasis modules the Marines were equipped with became fused with the resulting creature and the effect of the stasis module is strangely reversed, with terrifying results. Because of the stasis module merged into their body, Twitchers can react and move several times faster than any other Necromorph variant making them very hard to hit before they close in to melee range. It also causes them to have highly erratic and spastic movements and their features seem to blur as they move when seen close up as they move about and they have a distinctive jabbering noise when they get close. Their name is derived from their constant twitching and spasmodic behaviour. Their design is similar to that of a Slasher, (however this is hard notice due to their speed.) Their heads, legs and bodies, retain a vaguely human form, albeit much chunkier and muscular than Slashers. They lack the small chest appendages of the Slashers, but their talons are much larger (the same size as those on a Pregnant in fact.) Their heads have a massive hollowed out indent on the top of the skull, and tiny tentacles fill the gap (creating a disturbing, yet rather comical likeness to hair.) They also seem to be missing both their eyes. As well as this, their faces seem to be almost static; they never change their facial expression from a hollow blank stare (whether this is due to the fact that the design team never made them face-poseable, possibly because you rarely see their face, or because they’ve lost the ability to do so for whatever reason, is never made clear, however it is interesting to note that they seem to have the ability to make their jabbering noise even with their mouth closed.) The armour they are fused to is partial visible though gaps in their skin, and two large sections protrude from the creatures back, like the closed wings of a beetle (they have a very beetle-esque appearance, combining the armour on their back, their hunched form and their insectiod front limbs.) Appearances Twitchers are first encountered in the ruins of the USM Valor in chapter 9, Dead On Arrival. They continue to appear even after the USM Valor is destroyed as they have moved onto the Ishimura. Also they appear in the Colony on Aegis 7. It is likely that their presence on Aegis 7 is either a vestige of the military nature of the Marker or a product of security teams with stasis modules sent down to the planet to guard the colony. Strategy *Increased speed aside, these Necromorphs are essentially a variant of the Slasher, so they instantly die when both arms are severed, and also sometimes play dead after taking minor damage. *Casting Stasis on a Twitcher overrides the effect of its own Stasis module and brings it's speed to that of any other Necromorph under Stasis. *Distance is your best friend. As such, while they're still charging you, use a weapon with an instantaneous projectile speed, such as the Plasma Cutter or the Pulse Rifle. They're quite capable at dodging a Line Cutter beam when they see it coming. *In easy mode, they either don't notice the line gun shots or aren't programmed to dodge them; they'll often run straight at you no matter what you shoot them with. A single powered up line gun shot across the upper torso will cut off both arms, killing them instantly. *Don't misjudge their running speed. The moment one is a few meters away from you, switch to an area-of-effect attack such as the Contact Beam's secondary attack, or fire a shot with the Force Gun just before it reaches Isaac to simultaneously knock it back and deal some heavy damage to it. *Also, be ready to heavily rely upon these splash-damage attacks if multiple Twitchers converge upon you. *Pulse Rifle rounds do a good job of keeping them from moving, but don't just focus on the Twitcher, remember to also keep an eye out for any other potentially far more dangerous Necromorphs in the area, such as Exploders. *A legless Twitcher crawls with the speed of a running Slasher, but their arms are now easier to target. *If they become too hard to target because of their speed and your Stasis energy is low, use the ripper to cut down both legs and then both arms, with one or two shots. With an upgraded Ripper, you should be able to take down this and many other Necromorphs with only one shot. *An interesting thing about the Twitchers is that if they do come up into high speed, a shot in the leg can make them fall to the floor, breaking off their arms and often killing them. - Achievable on Medium using a fully upgraded Plasma Cutter. Trivia *A common bug found on Dead space involves Twitchers and Ventalation shafts. Sometimes the player will find a twitcher running round in circles endlessly, and never attacking Isaac. Shooting him has no effect, but if they player stands in the path of the running Twitcher, or strikes the creature, it imediatly leaps up into a ventilation shaft either on the roof or in the wall. Sometimes, this can occour even if there isn't a shaft to jump in, at which point the creature leaps (ghosts) though the nearest wall. Death Scene A rare but special death sequence if Isaac is aiming his weapon while the Twitcher finishes off his health. The twitcher tears off Isaac's right arm in it's frenzied swinging. Isaac looks at the stump on his arm in a dazed shock, and the Twitcher suddenly swings its blades right into Isaac. It at first appears the blade swing didn't do anything, but then Isaac suddenly leans foward, and his upper torso falls off to the floor. His legs walk a few steps before also falling to the floor. The twitcher then stares into the screen before dashing off. Category:Necromorphs